un amor eterno
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Dawn y Ash 15 largos años de matrimonio. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**One-shot: Amor eterno**

**Aclaraciones: Nació inspirado de un video.**

Una boda se está llevando a cabo en la ciudad llamada Kanto, una bella pareja realizo los votos de amor a la perfección y prometieron amarse pues estaban seguros que su amor vencería cualquier adversidad.

-Te amo Dawn y no pude haber conocido a una mejor chica que tu- decía el azabache mientras la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta la habitación del gran hotel donde estaban celebrando su luna de miel. –Y yo a ti mi querido Ash te amo y no te dejare de amar- y con estas palabras ambos se entregaron el uno al otro por amor, un momento tan especial para ellos, los días transcurrieron y Dawn estaba maravillada con el lugar por supuesto Ash se encargó que se la pasara de lo más increíble su esposa, el tiempo paso y dio origen a 7 largos años de matrimonio donde Ash y su bella conyugue disfrutaron de la vida aunque los problemas se hicieron presente y parecían no tener solución cuando de repente una sorpresa llego a su hogar.

-Seremos padres mi amor!- grito la mujer de ojos azules mientras abrazaba a su esposo y este aun no reaccionaba pero a los 5 segundos puso una cara de felicidad seguido tomo por la cintura a su esposa la alzo y giro con ella. –Me haces el hombre más feliz Dawn con la llegada de este bebe, te amo- dijo el, los meses transcurrieron y la chica de ojos zafiros dio a luz a un bello niño totalmente sano al cual decidieron llamarlo Sato, con la llegada del bebe parecían estar unidos ya que se supone él bebe es una prueba del amor que tienen o el anticonceptivo no sirvió pero en este caso usaremos la primera opción XD.

-Dawn calla al bebe!- exclamo furioso el Ketchum mientras trataba de concentrarse resolviendo algunos reportes en la mesa y su esposa por su lado traía consigo al bebe llorando. –No tienes por qué gritarme Ash- al termino de decir la frase se retiró a la recamara y ahí pudo tranquilizar al bebe no obstante ahora era ella la que necesitaba un consuelo pues su esposo la había herido los problemas que tenían como pareja eran muy similares a los que May le platicaba que llego a pasar con Drew pero al tratar ella de resolverlos le era sumamente difícil y más cuando Ash simplemente no le escuchaba y salía de casa a veces la chica sentía que quería tirar todo a la basura y regresar con su madre pero Sato era su esperanza. –Dawn…- llamo Ash la joven al girar se dio cuenta que su esposo traía una cara de arrepentimiento. –Lo siento lo que pasa es que la presión en el trabajo tu sabes…- quiso disculparse por su lado Dawn solo recostó al bebe pues lo había dormido y camino hacia su esposo para darle un beso en la mejilla. –Entiendo- fue lo único que dijo ella pero ya había algo roto entre ellos.

-Ketchum aquí viene tu asistente se llama Serena y tiene maestría en contabilidad si me lo preguntas creo que hay que darle la oportunidad como tu secretaria no se mira tan boba como la anterior- dialogo su fiel amigo Drew. –Bien entonces hazla entrar para entrevistarla- dijo el moreno mientras firmaba algunos papeles. –Buenas tardes, soy Serena Villanueva- el Ketchum dejo de firmar un momento para ver a quien sería su secretaria y quedo sorprendido la joven en verdad era hermosa, ojos azules, cabello largo hasta la cintura, planchado y de color castaño, la ropa formal que traía la hacía ver tan sexy. –Buenas tardes señorita Villanueva hoy empieza a trabajar con nosotros- dijo el Ketchum rápidamente y giro la cabeza para que ella no notara el sonrojo pero era una mujer astuta así que lo noto. –Tranquilo jefe no muerdo- eso era un coqueteo? Si lo era Ash estaba muy oxidado con ello pues Dawn fue su primera y única novia pero era la primera vez que veía a una mujer que le llamara tanto la atención como hasta hoy.

Por una extraña razón los problemas con Dawn y Ash aumentaron y así fueron por los últimos 8 años más tarde, las discusiones continuaban y era más difícil para Dawn hablar con el moreno, Ash por su lado usaba cualquier excusa para llegar más tarde a casa y pasar menos tiempo con ella y más con aquella mujer llamada Serena que se convirtió en su amante, Dawn quería aferrarse a una verdad de que Ash no la engañaba pero ella no era tonta que no tocara el tema era otra cosa.

Flashback

-Estas segura Dawn?- cuestiono May mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga. –Si May yo los vi incluso Iris la vecina me confirmo que en aquel viaje de "negocios" que realizo en Costra Estrella lo miro abrazado de una tipa, quien podría ser? Su amate!- exclamo la chica llorando amargamente sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga. –Ese maldito, pídele el divorcio! No estás sola!- dialogo May. –No puedo tengo que pensar en Sato…- dijo la peliazul.

-Te admiro Dawn si yo estuviera en tu lugar desde hace tiempo habría mandado por un tubo a Drew- dijo la castaña y así continuo la tarde de chicas.

Fin del flashback

-Ya deja a tu esposa y júntate conmigo Ashito- decía Serena mientras acaricia el pecho del Ketchum, el por su lado la tenía abrazada acariciando su hombro. –Si amor la dejare y me casare contigo, los problemas han sido ya demasiados por todo quiere pelear esa vieja, peleare por la patria protestad de Sato y espero que seas una buena madre para él. –Claro que si amor lo querre como si fuera un hijo de los dos- seguido de esa corta charla se besaron apasionadamente y continuaron con su acto sexual, 2 días más tarde Ash tomo valor para llegar a su casa y pedirle el divorcio a Dawn, al entrar vio a Sato viendo la tele y a Dawn en el comedor con unos papeles clínicos los cuales el joven no les tomo importancia de echo se molestó que ni siquiera lo saludo como se debe o empezara por atenderlo así que decidió ir a sentarse molesto. –Hola- dijo sin más. –Hola Ash…- la chica seco rápidamente sus lágrimas y oculto los papeles. –Oye Dawn tengo hambre y me la paso trabajando todo el día no crees que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es atenderme como es debido? Digo yo soy el que trae el dinero a la casa- decía esto mientras ponía su mano sobre la mesa y empezaba a hacer el ruido desesperante cuando empiezas a perder la paciencia. –Tranquilo amor en seguida te sirvo- el padre de Sato al escuchar la palabra "amor" le causo repugnancia pues ahora prefería que su Serena lo llamara así pero no Dawn.

-Sato ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, lávate los dientes y dale beso a papa- acto seguido el niño obedeció a su madre, media hora más tarde Ash se armó de valor. –Dawn quiero el divorcio- dijo fríamente mirando su vaso el cual ya estaba vacío. –Ash…- fue lo único que articulo la joven. –Ya te dije lo que quiero mujer, por Sato quiero la patria protestad ya estamos grandes Dawn arreglemos esto como personas adultas que somos- dialogo sin siquiera hacer contacto visual con ella. –Mira quien lo dice (suelta una leve sonrisa) te daré lo que me pides Ash pero a cambio tendrás que tratarme como cuando recién nos casamos durante 4 semanas y ya después serás libre de mi- finalizo la mujer, Ash se quedó sorprendido, en verdad lo conseguiría? Tan fácil y rápido?. –Bien déjame pensarlo y mañana te daré la respuesta mujer y lo siento Dawn pero no creo que pueda dormir hoy contigo- y sin decir más salió de la casa no antes de darle un beso a su hijo, llego a casa de su amante y le platico la situación.

-Es una trampa Ash! Ara que cambies de opinión para que no la dejes como si yo no conociera a esas mujeres- decía Serena molesta mientras le prepara un bocadillo a su futuro esposo o al menos eso ella pensaba. –Cálmate mi amor sabes que yo ahora te quiero a ti incluso para madre de mis futuros hijos, 4 semanas se irán rápido lo prometo- y sin más comenzaron a jugar para después tener relaciones sexuales.

Semana 1

-Hola Dawn arréglate que saliendo del trabajo pasare por ti para llevarte a cenar a un restaurante delicioso- y sin decir más Ash corto la llamada, Dawn estaba feliz así que se la paso arreglandoce toda la tarde solo para él y Sato se quedó con tía May y Drew cuando Ash toco la puerta se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que lucia Dawn, su cabello suelto con caireles, pintada y traía puesto un hermoso vestido que hacia lucir su figura muy bien, la cena fue de lo más entretenida y en un restaurante elegante, ella sonreía mucho. –No recordaba lo linda que lucía sonriendo- pensó el joven pero después a su mente llego Serena y olvido por completo su pensamiento de hace unos instantes.

Semana 2

En esta semana Ash llego a casa con un pequeño detalle para Dawn diciéndole lo bonita que se veía aunque no estuviera arreglada, que era una excelente madre entre otras cosas, Sato era espectador de tales detallitos y se alegraba mucho al ver que sus papas se llevaran tan bonito como sus tios May y Drew. –Gracias Ash no solamente me estás haciendo feliz a mi sino también a nuestro querido hijo- dijo dulcemente Dawn fue entonces que Ash tenía unas ganas tremendas de ustedes saben es hombre y una semana sin acción fue un martirio para el así que él y su esposa tuvieron relaciones sexuales. –Dios hacia mucho que no tenía esta sensación espero que Serena no se moleste pero yo soy hombre tiene que entender y ahora que lo pienso…(voltea y ve a Dawn dormida) creo que está adelgazando quizá sean ideas mías- Y sin más el joven se durmió.

Semana 3

En esta semana Ash llego con una rosa blanca (las favoritas de Dawn) cada día y se la entregaba con una nota para ella también el joven organizo un picnic para los 3 y se divirtieron mucho hasta que el pequeño Sato callo rendido y se durmió en un agradable árbol mientras tanto mama y papa charlaron de lo más a gusto, ella estaba recargada en su pecho y el solo la acogió en un lindo abrazo. –Dawn recuerdas que cuando éramos novios nos gustaba ver las nubes y decir las formas que tienen?- cuestiono Ash, a lo que ella le respondió que sí y por segunda vez volvieron a hacer el juego ese, sonrieron y se divirtieron como nunca, mientras Dawn le platicaba algo Ash se quedaba mirándola más bien admirándola en verdad lucia hermosa pero Ash empezó a notar algo era su imaginación o ahora tenía menos cabello? Intento saber la causa pero Dawn solo dijo que era el acondicionador.

Semana final.

-Serena lo siento pero este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta que amo a Dawn y no la quiero dejar por nada del mundo- la secretaria se molestó tanto que le soltó una bofetada al moreno y al día siguiente renuncio, casualmente ese día era el último para que se cumpliera la cláusula. –Drew entonces te dejo el changarro que aún tengo que pasar a comprar unas cosas- dijo Ash mientras salía corriendo de su despacho, esa tarde que salió temprano se dirigió al centro comercial para comprar un enorme peluche que decía "te amo" y los chocolates favoritos de Dawn, metió todo al carro y manejo lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, esa tarde precisamente él ya había quedado con May y Drew para que cuidaran a su hijo Sato.

El Ketchum estaba realmente desesperado por llegar a casa y decirle a Dawn que no quería ningún divorcio que la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir, se estaciono rápidamente y al abrir su puerta la llamo pero no hubo respuesta entonces esto le preocupo y al llegar a la cocina la ve tirada, el tira las cosas automáticamente y corre hacia ella. –Dawn, cariño reacciona mi amor- intentaba llamarla pero la joven no respondía es entonces cuando Ash se da cuenta que tiene algunos papeles en el delantal opta por sacarlos y leerlos, uno de ellos decía que la mujer tenía cáncer y el otro papel era una carta que decía más o menos así:

_Querido Ash:_

_Tengo que agradecerte pues me hiciste la mujer más feliz durante estas semanas incluso cuando te conocí fuiste mi primer y único amor, la verdad me dolió bastante al saber que te pude haber perdido pero me dio tanto gusto el ver que aún me querías, lamento decirte que no podre ver el crecimiento de mi querido Sato pero tu si y espero lo hagas un hombre de bien es un buen chico no lo chifles demasiado jeje yo los estaré observando, Ash me iré y no podre regresar , TE AMO y eso nunca cambio durante los 15 años que llevamos de matrimonio, vive la vida junto con nuestro hijo te prometo que siempre los llevare en mi corazón. Los amo a los 2 mis grandes amores._

_DAWN._


End file.
